


Action, Reaction

by feedthegrimmjows (Dance_Elle_Dance)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/feedthegrimmjows
Summary: Kissing him wasn't what she expected.(Originally posted on 3/16/13.)
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Action, Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost. I really hope you guys enjoy!

If Yamanaka Ino were to say she had never thought about kissing Nara Shikamaru, she would be lying.

She had her experience with kissing, of course. She had kissed Kiba by the swing set when they were just children. Kissed Shino on the cheek when he was being bullied by the other students at the academy. Kissed Sakura on the forehead when she was feeling discouraged.

Ino had never been one that felt self conscious when showing affection. It was a natural part of her personality, to show emotion and to help others when they were having a rough time. To clasp someone's hand in support, to hug someone in a gesture of shared joy. These things were commonplace. These were the things she was used to.

She was not, however, used to something like this.

Shikamaru's lips pressed gently against hers, almost as if questioning the reality of the situation. His hand reached up and twined a few strands of her hair in his fingers as she found herself pressing her body tightly against his.

She had imagined this moment more times than she liked to admit. Imagined the way he would kiss, most likely in a lazy manner, unconcerned. But there were moments that she pictured passionate kisses, filled with words gone unspoken for years and years. Those kisses were the kind that she giggled about, deeming them foolish, because it was _Shikamaru_ of all people. If he was passionate, then she was a secret user of the Sharingan.

However, it was the latter kiss she was receiving right now.

Ino found herself kissing him back with a fervor she didn't know she possessed. One of his hands found the small of her back, urging her closer to him than she thought was possible.

It was passionate, but not thick with implications of furthering it. It was sweet, full of feeling, nothing that Ino could deny.

And she hadn't expected this. Not from Shikamaru. Not ever.

His lips worked gently against hers, and she kissed back, not wanting to be pliant under his pressure, wanting to give something back to him. He moved his hand from the small of her back to press against her cheek. His fingertips were scorching against her already heated skin.

She could feel her heart, thudding unevenly in her chest, a testament to his power over her.

Ino believed she could feel his, too, beating quickly beneath the cage of bone that contained it, humming along with hers in something that would have been quite eloquent had she the gumption to ponder it over.

Shikamaru ended the kiss then, pulling away from her gently, yet it was almost as if he had taken something vital from her in that one moment. She longed to bring him closer again, to crash her lips against his.

Ino stared at him for a moment - he looked close to saying something to her - but she cut him off by wrapping her fingers in his shirt and pulling him forward, mashing her lips so quickly that their teeth clinked together for the briefest of instances.

Shikamaru grunted a bit, but she felt his lips curve into that lazy smile of his.

"Troublesome," he muttered against her mouth.

And Ino didn't care, because if this was being _troublesome,_ she'd do it a lot more often.


End file.
